


Something Blue

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 16





	Something Blue

Every pound of his racing heart made his hands clammier, knees weak, his eyebrows knit. He’d long given up on sitting and chose instead to pace around the room that made him so  _ damn claustrophobic _ that he wanted to put his fist through a wall. What was he doing? What the  _ fuck _ was he-

“Louis?” A voice came from the door. He yelped involuntarily, nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Don’t scare a guy like that. Tryna kill me?” He scolded Zayn, who wore a nearly unreadable expression on his face, but it was still soft with sympathy.

“They’re almost ready for you out there. You ok?” Zayn watched Louis cross the room, shakily open a bottled water and nearly drop it trying not to let it spill down his front. “Lou. Hey.” His voice dropped low as he let himself in, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Louis pressed his palms flat against the vanity, elbows locked and head down. The corners of his suit bunched around the neck, the floral pattern distorting in a sort of sad way. Zayn saw the top of his head in the reflection of the mirror, his perfectly styled hair Louise had spent so long on. He watched Louis’ tight shoulders press against his ears. Zayn gripped Louis’ shoulder gently and watched it take all of Louis’ willpower not to flinch away. “Exhale, Tommo.”

Silence.

“Please? C’mon man. You’re alright.” Zayn watched as Louis’ eyes flickered up to the mirror and met his own. Louis looked like he was going to be sick, or cry, maybe.

“Oh, Louis. Please don’t cry. You know I’m so bad with tears.”

This earned him a laugh from Louis and the tension he held in his shoulders gave a little, which turned into more laughter. The air pushed from Louis’ chest, sounding almost wounded in the otherwise quiet room.

“What am I doing, Zayn?” Louis went to run a hand through his hair, but Zayn swatted it away before he could ruin Lou’s hard work. 

“You’re starting the rest of your life, you moron.”

“What if I’m not cut out for it? I’m not ready.”

“You’re never gonna be ready. Stop getting in your own way.”

“What if-”

“Hey. Shut it, I’m serious. Objectively, this is the best fucking decision you’ve ever made. You’re not backing out now.”

“I don’t want to back out, Zayn. This is all I’ve ever wanted.” 

Their eyes locked. Zayn saw a lifetime of decisions, everything that led Louis to the place he stood. Zayn smiled at him and Louis smiled right back, the most natural and easy thing in the world. Louis’ eyes crinkled at the corners and glazed over with tears again. Zayn, having run out of things to say, pulled Louis to his chest and threw his arms around him tightly. Louis squeezed back, just enough to make Zayn’s ribs ache a little. They stood for a moment, quietly, Louis breathing through his tears and Zayn rubbing small circles on Louis’ shoulder blade with his thumb.

“Ok.” Louis exhaled heavily. “Ok.”

They broke the hug. Louis took a step back and put his hands over his face for a moment. Zayn waited patiently. When Louis took his hands away, he was smiling.

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” He spoke softly. His voice still shook.

“Hm. Second luckiest.” Zayn corrected, straightening Louis’ dark blue tie. “Shall we?”

  
  
  


The doors pushed open and everyone stood. The lighting in the venue was soft, but Louis still winced with anticipation. He looked to Zayn, who looked so sharp in his midnight blue tux and floral tie, who just gave him a wink and waited for him to take the first step. Louis inhaled, deeply, and exhaled, placing one foot in front of the other.

He followed behind Lottie, who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she began to shower the ground with blue and pink rose petals. He felt the urge to step around them, so as not to grind them into the floor, but he realized the attempt was futile. He was making excuses for himself again. He took another deep breath.

The seats were arranged on either side of the aisle, facing the epicenter where Louis would make the best choice he’d ever made. He glanced down at the pink rose, the splash of baby’s breath, pinned to his breast pocket and fought with all his might not to fiddle with it. He glanced at his family sitting front and center. The little twins, fussing about having to sit still, but preoccupied with the sweets Daisy and Phoebe had brought them. He smiled at them. Nothing was changing for them. He was still their older brother. 

They reached the center of the room faster than Louis remembered in rehearsal. His heart started racing again. As Lottie emptied her basket, she stood to the side, by the minister and Liam, who waited patiently in his sapphire blue suit and pink floral tie, flashing Louis a quick smile and a thumbs up. Louis almost snorted. What a dork.

Across from him, Gemma was also emptying her basket of petals, and as she stepped to the side she revealed Niall, clad in a powder pink suit and color matched efflorescent tie of his own. And hanging off Niall’s arm was the sight that took Louis’ breath away.

Harry stood, glowing in the light of the venue, the rose pattern on his light pink suit almost shimmering. Mirroring Louis’ boutonniere, he wore a blue flower so cheekily named Love in Mist. As they stepped closer together, Louis noticed Lou had taken the sides of Harry’s shoulder length hair and pulled it back into two small braids. She’d woven in beautiful tiny blue flowers into his braids with such delicacy Louis began to tear up again.

Louis was vaguely aware of Niall and Zayn taking their places, the minister reordering them so as to face his back to as little of the audience as possible, but really his focus was on Harry. He could always make Louis wistful, whether he was in sweats on the couch or dolled up to go out, but presently he’d stepped out of a fairytale to be in front of Louis. 

He reached out with the intent to cup his fiancé’s face, then hesitated. Was he supposed to wait? He had, of course, dicked around a little at rehearsals, but nothing could have prepared him for the real thing. Harry leaned into it, a beaming smile on his flushed cheeks. Louis felt like he was touching a painting at a museum. His fingers brushed Harry’s jaw as the minister spoke, he felt Harry’s hands plant firmly on his hips. He was keeping Louis from just floating away. 

They exchanged vows. Louis never broke eye contact, though his voice wavered and he decided to repeat himself once or twice, to make sure everyone could hear him. He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, to the whole world. He wanted the whole universe to know how much he loved Harry. And Harry echoed the sentiment, although he was unable to keep the tears from streaking his cheeks. Louis wiped a few with his shaky thumb, but he didn’t really mind. He knew Harry didn’t either. 

Liam brought forward the rings, his eyes misty. Louis laughed nervously as he took Harry’s. “Don’t you dare drop it.” Liam mumbled through a smile. This made Harry laugh as well as he took Louis’ hand in his own. Liam returned to his spot.

“Ready?” All Louis could see was Harry, all he could hear was his low voice, a whisper just for him. He smiled, no longer able to hold back his own tears. 

“For you? Always.” Louis felt the words pull straight from his heart. His whole body was warm, his hands, his tears. Harry wouldn’t wait another second. His large hands cradled Louis’ face, the new metal ring cool on Louis’ cheek. And it was the happiest moment of Louis’ life, so far.


End file.
